1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus which processes an image signal including a broadcast signal received from an external source to display an image, a control method thereof, and an image processing system, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus which perceives a user's speech and performs a function or operation corresponding to the speech, a control method thereof, and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes image signals or image data received from an external source according to various types of image processing processes. The image processing apparatus may display an image based on the processed image signal on its own display panel or output the processed image signal to a display apparatus including a panel to display an image based on the image signal. That is, the image processing apparatus may include any device which processes an image signal, regardless of whether it includes a panel to display an image or not. An example of an image processing apparatus having a display panel is a television (TV), while an example of an image processing apparatus which does not have a display panel is a set-top box.
As a variety of additional and extended functions are continuously added to an image processing apparatus with technological developments, diverse configurations and methods of inputting user's desired commands to the image processing apparatus are suggested accordingly. In the related art, when a user presses a key or button on a remote controller, the remote controller transmits a control signal to an image processing apparatus so that a user's desired operation is performed. Currently, various configurations of controlling an image processing apparatus based on a user's desire are proposed. For example, an image processing apparatus detects a motion or voice of a user and analyzes the detected data to perform a relevant operation.